


表态

by lululuchen, sarahyyy



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululuchen/pseuds/lululuchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy





	表态

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515905) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



表态

 

她一点也不想关心这个，好吗？她是白磬堂——她还有很多事情要做，有人要见，有地方要去，她真的没有时间。  
老实说，她应该远离这一切，因为她一开始就不认为自己擅长提有关两个人关系的建议，但当她能如此清晰地看到弟弟眼中的孤单，以及他的嘴唇几乎噘起来的样子时，她很难真正做到这一点，而展耀正微笑着和一位来访的学者交谈。  
白磬堂叹了口气，穿过房间。  
她可能不能给羽瞳一些很好的建议，但有总比没有好，对吗？  
“你怎么了？”她走到白羽瞳面前，递给他一杯酒，靠在墙上，用肩膀撞了一下他，问道，“你看起来像是要向那边进军，然后开始打一架。”  
白羽瞳因为她的话皱起眉头。“不，我没有，”他说。"我只是因为累了而烦躁不安。"  
“那就离开，”白磬堂笑着说。“没人让你留下。”  
“爸爸——”  
“爸爸很了解我们，这就是为什么他应该期待我们中至少有一个人已经在放弃聚会了，”白磬堂说的很顺口：“如果你累了，我留下，并且多呆一会儿。你可以先溜出去。”  
“我不能就这样走。”白羽瞳大声说。出于好心，白磬堂没有指出这正是他以前至少做过十几次的事情。白羽瞳安静了很长时间，然后，他几乎不能保持安静，“展耀还在这里。”  
白磬堂能感觉到她的嘴角无法抑制地上扬，“所以呢？带他一起走。”  
“他玩得很开心，”白羽瞳说，声音中透着沮丧。“展叔叔邀请了几个美国朋友。展耀说他们在这个领域很有名。我觉得他是其中一位教授的粉丝。”  
白磬堂哼了一声：“他知道吗？”  
白羽瞳终于转头看她：“谁知道什么？”  
“展耀知道你爱上他了吗”  
白羽瞳对她的话感到震惊，有那么一会儿，白磬堂几乎认为白羽瞳会否认，或者更糟，甚至连白羽瞳自己也没有想明白。  
谢天谢地，白羽瞳最后还是开口了：“他当然不知道！他怎么会知道？”他眯起眼睛，然后很快又滑稽地睁大，“你告诉他了吗？有谁告诉他了吗？”  
白磬堂叹了口气。她想也许她的小弟弟会不那么笨。显然这要求太高了。“你应该告诉他。”  
“不可能！”白羽瞳的回答很情绪化。  
“告诉他有什么不好？”  
“不告诉他有什么不好？”白羽瞳回击，“我们像现在这样就很好。”  
“像现在这样你会开心？只是单方面地爱他，这看起来不像你的风格。”白磬堂对他的话半信半疑，“他爱上了其他人了怎么办？”  
“谁？”白羽瞳问，在这里，他看起来是如此的无所谓，就像他确信这不会发生一样，没有人足够好到让展耀产生任何浪漫的兴趣。白磬堂也不能完全确定白羽瞳在这方面是错的。“连我都没引起他的注意。”  
白磬堂对此嗤之于鼻。“你太自负了。”她温和地告诫道。  
“这是遗传，”白羽瞳得意地笑着说。“从你身上我也看出来了，我确定。”  
白磬堂拍拍白羽瞳，说：“你还是应该考虑告诉他。”然后她想，去他妈的。她爱展耀，但羽瞳是她的亲弟弟，她永远应该先站在他一边。“趁你还有机会。”  
白羽瞳的眼睛眯了起来。“什么意思？”  
白磬堂没有告诉他她不久前无意中听到的父亲和展叔叔之间的对话，她认为他应该已经从展耀那里知道了，但现在已经过了几个星期，白羽瞳没有发脾气也没有彻底崩溃，所以白羽瞳对此一无所知。而且她了解展耀，他可能会推迟告诉白羽瞳这件事，直到他不得不说。

比如他在飞机上时。

比如他下飞机时。

她再次叹气，准备迎接一个漫长的周末。

“展耀不久就要去纽约了。”她直直地看着白羽瞳，最后告诉他。  
白羽瞳眨了眨眼：“是指，他要去度假？”他问。只是因为她是他的姐姐，因为她努力去分辨，她才听出他声音的颤抖。  
“不，羽瞳，不只是一个假期。”她尽可能委婉地说。  
白羽瞳好长一段时间没有说话。

白磬堂没有强迫他谈论自己的感受，如果白羽瞳真的那样做了，她真的不认为自己会知道如何处理，所以这可能是最好的了当白羽瞳最终自己打破了沉默，他只说，“你知道吗？我想我现在要走了。”  
白磬堂朝他点点头，然后从钱包里掏出车钥“这是新的，”她告诉他，把钥匙递给他。“我真的不喜欢它。”  
至少，白羽瞳挤出了一个微笑，即使笑意不达眼底。

白磬堂为她的傻弟弟感到心痛。  
“告诉展耀我已经走了，免得他到处找我。”他临别时这样说，然后从侧门出去了。

 

白羽瞳完好无损地归还了她的车，这是一件好事。不是因为她非常关心这辆车，而是因为这意味着白羽瞳没有带着任何伤回来。  
“现在你感觉好点了吗？”白磬堂问，白羽瞳只是扑到床上，脸朝下。  
“不，”白羽瞳闷闷不乐地回答，“我感觉更糟糕了。”  
白磬堂愣住了。  
飙车通常能解决白羽瞳的所有问题，但考虑到这次是因为展耀，于是她选择了一辆跑车。但她能明白为什么连它也没有用。  
“你想聊聊吗？”她问。  
“不是很想。”白羽瞳低声说。  
他沉默了一会儿，而白磬堂没有打破这份沉默，她选择坐在床边，用手指梳理白羽瞳的头发，希望这种方式可以安慰他。她从来不擅长提供安慰。或者建议。或者普遍的谈话。幸好她知道白羽瞳从来就不是那种沉默寡言的人。  
白羽瞳设法让这一切保持了整整五分钟，然后他拽了拽她的睡衣袖子。“姐，”他抱怨道，“好痛。”  
“哪里痛？”白磬堂问。  
“我心痛，”白羽瞳告诉她。“我一直在想，关于他的离开，一切都让我痛苦。他还没走，我的心已经疼了。当他真的离开时，我该怎么办？”他迷茫地冲她眨眼。"大姐，展耀走后我该怎么办？”他又问道。  
他脸上的痛苦是显而易见的，因而这让白磬堂非常想伤害展耀，因为他让羽瞳受了这么多的伤；如果不是因为她几乎像爱羽瞳那样爱展耀，她会的。  
大多数人可能认为白羽瞳的一厢情愿是很可笑的，如果白磬堂不认识展耀，她可能也会这么想。但是展耀绝不会这样对白羽瞳，不管他是否会回报白羽瞳的感情。  
很有可能他们都非常愚蠢。  
“告诉小耀，”她坚定地说，“告诉他你爱上他了，告诉他你不想他走。”  
“但我想让他走，”白羽瞳喊出来。他挂着苦涩的笑。“我想让他去，因为他想去。”  
“哦，羽瞳。”白磬堂说。  
“我希望他开心，”白羽瞳继续说道。“我最想要的就是这个，我只希望……我只希望我没有自私到因为他选择离开而如此灰心丧气。我希望我能为他高兴。我希望我能祝贺他参加那个项目。我希望……”他慢慢地说，然后，擦了擦眼睛。

白磬堂不记得他最后一次看见白羽瞳哭是什么时候了。

“大姐，”白羽瞳低声说，“我希望他能爱我。”

 

展耀差点没有抓住白磬堂扔给他的薄薄的信封。  
“这是什么？”他问道，好奇地盯着它。  
他轻轻摇了摇，这让白磬堂想起了展耀和羽瞳在圣诞节期间的许多比赛，他们会试着去猜他们收到了哪些礼物。  
展耀总是赢，尽管白磬堂知道羽瞳每年都会作弊，半夜打开礼物看看是什么。  
有一年，她问他为什么总是选择说错他的一个答案，白羽瞳只是耸耸肩，说:“他喜欢赢。我也是，但我更喜欢他。”  
就在那时，她意识到他费心作弊的唯一原因是为了确保他永远不会意外地把所有答案都答对——他必须竭尽全力确保展耀获胜。

“你猜是什么？”白磬堂问道，然后优雅地躺在沙发上。  
展耀快速回答：“音乐会门票。”  
考虑到信封的重量和厚度，以及他几天前刚刚给白磬堂讲了他喜欢的巡回乐队，这是一个很好的猜测。  
“不，”白磬堂说，展耀眉头很快皱起来，他把信封举在灯光下，试着看穿它。正是因为这个确切的原因，她使用了一个高级重量级马尼拉信封。“这是一份离别礼物，但也是一份有用的礼物。”  
展耀平静下来，然后发出一声长长的、听天由命的叹息。“你已经知道了，”坐在白磬堂旁边的他低声说道。  
“嗯。”白磬堂哼了几声算是承认。"我还告诉了羽瞳."  
展耀的目光突然转向她。“大姐？”他惊讶地说。  
“听着，我等你亲自告诉他，好吗？”她告诉他。“我已经知道好几个星期了。”  
“我……”展耀再次移开视线。“我不知道怎么跟他说，”他悄悄地说。  
“然后你想你拖得越久，你处理羽瞳爆发的时间就越短，”白磬堂替他说完。“你打算什么时候告诉他？”  
“当我到那里的时候，”展耀低声说，一如既往地诚实，这让白磬堂不由自主地笑了。  
“你知道吗？作为一个如此聪明的人来说，你也是非常愚蠢的，”她叹了口气，拍拍他的膝盖。“你比任何人都了解羽瞳。你知道他更多的是把你当成家人而不仅是朋友。我也是。你认为如果你一句话也不说就走了，我们不会对你非常失望吗？”她告诫道。  
“对不起，大姐，”展耀说。“我去和白羽瞳谈谈。”  
“很好。”白磬堂站了起来严肃地说。“小耀。”  
展耀抬头看着她。“嗯？”  
“你们两个一直都很亲密，”白磬堂告诉他，并向天祈祷至少她要告诉他的一些事情会有意义，“你应该知道，现在羽瞳看你……和别人是不一样的。你对他来说很重要。你明白的，对吧？”  
展耀朝她点点头，但什么也没说。  
白磬堂从展耀的肢体动作看不出展耀是否得到了她的暗示，但如果她不得不去猜猜看，她会说可能性渺茫。她想做得更多，说得更多，但是……

这件事只能由羽瞳亲口告诉他。  
她思考了一会儿，如果她能做些什么的话。  
她爱她的两个傻弟弟，如果她不得不胁迫白羽瞳直面他的感受，并且鼓起勇气告诉展耀，那么，好吧，她会认为这是她今年做的好事。这是姐姐应该做的，对吧？  
她对这个思考出来的结果很满意，她起身走出去。  
“大姐，”展耀在白磬堂走到门口之前说。"这是一张支票，不是吗？"  
白磬堂微微一笑，没有停留。

 

“怎么了？”白磬堂终于问道，白羽瞳已经走进她的房间十分钟，一直像演一部糟糕的偶像剧一样凝视着窗外。"我以为你和小耀出去吃午饭了？”  
“额……嗯”白羽瞳说。"他告诉我关于纽约的事。”  
好吧。“他说了什么？”  
“他两周后就要走了。”白羽瞳告诉她，白磬堂差点想要退缩。  
“然后呢？ ”她继续问。"你说了什么？”  
“祝他好运？”白羽瞳狡猾地告诉她。

哦，不。

“还有？”  
白羽瞳做了个鬼脸。“然后我说我想要去卫生间。然后离开了餐馆。”

哦，羽瞳。

“哦，你这个笨蛋。”白磬堂拿起电话，拨通展耀的号码。“小耀？”展耀接起电话时他说。“我希望你没有一直在等他。白痴现在和我在一起。”  
展耀自嘲地笑了：“大姐，我觉得他不太舒服。”  
白磬堂不屑的说道。“他不是。”她告诉他。“我会收拾他，让他明天带着礼物去你家道歉。”  
“大姐！”在白磬堂挂断电话之前，展耀匆忙说。“这不是——我不是——我不是因为他离开而不高兴。他……他知道，对吗？”  
白磬堂叹息道。“他应该会知道。”然后，就在她挂断电话之前，“我会确保他会的。”

当白磬堂把手机放在桌子上时，白羽瞳痛苦地盯着它，就像如果他够努力的话，他可以让展耀出现在他面前。

天哪，她弟弟真是个笨蛋。  
“你真是个笨蛋，”她告诉他。  
“他两周后离开。即使你不打算告诉他你爱他，你不认为你现在的最重要的事是尽可能多的和他待在一起吗？”她抬起手阻止白羽瞳开口。“你别否认这几天里你一直躲着展耀。如果他没有来拉你出去吃午饭，你打算什么时候去找他？在他去机场的时候？”  
白羽瞳痛苦地说:“我只是想适应没有展耀的生活。”。  
“然后你感觉如何，嗯？”  
“太可怕了。”白羽瞳感慨。  
“他不会永远离开，你知道的，对吗？”她问他。 “你可以随时去找他，你也知道，对吗？"  
“我知道，”白羽瞳提高了音量，然后又降下去。“我知道。只是...不一样了，我讨厌这样。他会在那里过着另一种生活，新的生活方式，新的朋友，新的爱好，甚至可能是新的关系，而我……我……”  
白磬堂拍了拍白羽瞳的后脑勺。“连你都没有引起他的注意，”她坚定地说，重复着白羽瞳几天前对她说的话。“还会有谁？”  
“我一直在想……没有人激起他兴趣的原因是因为我一直在那里要求他的关注。看着我，展耀。注意我，展耀。他怎么会有时间去看别人呢？”白羽瞳用手擦了擦他的脸。“但他现在要走了，我不会和他在一起，也许……也许他会意识到我一直在做什么，也许有了一些新朋友，他会意识到我有多烦人和粘人。上帝，如果他回来了，我们就不会和现在一样了，我会崩溃的。我不想失去他，大姐。”  
“你这么不信任展耀吗？"白磬堂平静地问道。"你认为你们的关系如此脆弱吗？"  
白羽瞳因为这句话而崩溃了，他跌进了靠窗的扶手椅里。“我讨厌这样。我讨厌他想离开。”  
“这不足以让他留下来，”白磬堂淡淡地说。  
“这只会让他痛苦。”白羽瞳向后靠了靠，闭上了眼睛。“他讨厌这里，讨厌和展叔叔呆在一个屋檐下。他很高兴可以离开，大姐。我不能剥夺他的这份喜悦。”  
白磬堂脑袋嗡嗡作响：“你有没有考虑过——  
“和他一起去？”白羽瞳把她的话补充完整，他。露出悲伤的笑。“自从你在聚会上告诉我，我就一直在想这件事，但是大姐，你应该可以看出来。他没有直说，但他对这种新型的独立而感到非常兴奋。我不能这样...和他一起去，毁了他的经历。”  
“你一直……一直想着如果你做了什么，小耀会有什么感觉。你一直从他的角度考虑事情。你打算什么时候考虑你自己？”她皱着眉头问道。  
“我的感觉不太重要，大姐，你知道的。你知道我想要的只是展耀开心。”他沮丧地叹了口气。  
“我没有...想要阻止他离开，我明白他为什么会想离开，我甚至没有为此感到不安。我只是……因为不能为他高兴而对自己很生气。”  
白磬堂走向他，轻轻地弄乱他的头发，然后屈服于想要抱住他的冲动。“哦，羽瞳，你真的爱他，不是吗？”  
白羽瞳发出一声大笑。“真遗憾，连我都没引起他的注意，不是吗？”

 

“我……一直想不明白，”当白磬堂去他家看他时，展耀正站在一堆行李箱和纸箱中间，“你能告诉我，为什么白羽瞳对我的离开如此不开心吗？”  
白磬堂叹气：“亲爱的，亲爱的小耀，我真的希望我能说。”  
展耀好奇地看着她。“他告诉过你不要吗？”  
“不如说，不应该由我告诉你。”白磬堂说。“应该让羽瞳自己告诉你。”  
展耀的眼睛眯了起来。“我可以猜猜看吗？”他问道。“你不用告诉我。你只需要确认我是否猜对了。这可以吗？”

哦。

哦。

她为什么从来没有想到这一点？展耀喜欢猜谜，他喜欢赢；白磬堂甚至不需要做任何事情，只需要把答案挂在他够不着的地方，激励他自己去解决问题。  
为什么她从来没有想到？  
“你真的太聪明了，这对你自己没有好处，”她怜爱地说道。“我接受。”  
“他对我推迟告诉他我要去纽约的事而生气吗？"展耀问道。  
“可能有一点点，”白磬堂说，“我想也许当你申请出国的时候他就想知道了，但不是因为这个。”  
展耀皱眉。“是吗...那是因为我离开的事？”  
白磬堂微笑着。“是，也不是。”她告诉他。“是关于我离开，但也不是关于我离开。”展耀喃喃自语，然后沉默了很长一段时间。  
白磬堂可以看到他大脑中的齿轮在转动，试图解决问题，得出一个合理的答案。从他微微睁大的眼睛，从他兴奋地把想答案说出来的嘴唇，她知道，答案就在他眼前。

她认为自己开始理解羽瞳为什么对展耀如此着迷了。

“他是...”展耀总结道:“因为我要离开而难过。”当白磬堂没有反驳他的发现时，他气急败坏。“真的吗？真的吗？天啊，大姐，他真蠢。”  
这让白磬堂笑了。“小耀，你只猜对了一半，”她告诉他。“你要走了，他很难过。现在告诉我为什么会这样。”  
“他想为我高兴，”展耀简单地说。“但他也对我同时离开感到恼火。他需要时间来调和这两种情绪。”  
“部分正确，”白磬堂说。“你要走了，他并不生气。他很难过。从这点去想。”  
展耀冲她眨眨眼。“他...因为我要离开而难过，因为我一直在这里，我从来没有离开过他。”  
白磬堂嗯了一声表示赞同。“继续。”  
“他很难过，因为如果我离开，他会一个人。不，不，那不是白羽瞳。他担心如果我离开，我会一个人呆着，一想到我一个人呆着，他就难过。”展耀凝视着她。他的眼睛里流露出一种不可思议的温柔，想到这是展耀刚刚才发现的事实，白磬堂几乎想要叹息。"大姐，他真的很在乎我。”  
“是的，你这个笨蛋。”白磬堂怜爱地说。

 

白羽瞳和展耀都没有和她谈过这件事，但是从他们在白家吃饭时偷偷摸摸的样子可以明显看出，自从白磬堂早些时候和展耀谈过以后，他们就一直在交换意见。  
白羽瞳看起来比平时更紧张，他吃得更多了，他的两腮几乎被填满了，以确保他不会让嘴巴空得太久，这样可以避开交谈。曾几何时，当展耀对白妈妈说出的话一笑置之时，她可以发誓白羽瞳用全力往他嘴里塞了半碗米饭，以免自己无意中向在场的每个人脱口而出，说自己爱上了展耀。  
展耀做得更好，但也很勉强。他们两个一直都没有身体接触——像是轻轻拍了一下白羽瞳的手以引起他的注意，轻轻推了一下他们的肩膀以提醒白羽瞳一些事情，必要时用拇指快速从白羽瞳脸上拂去食物——但是展耀今晚似乎退缩了。  
考虑到他们两人的行为方式，他们不可能设法解决他们之间的所有问题。白磬堂愿意打赌，他们甚至还没有触及白羽瞳（很可能没有)对展耀单恋的话题。  
当她第八次发现展耀在向白羽瞳伸出手去的中途突然缩回手，她叹了口气，然后拿起她的电话。

永远不要说她，白磬堂，不溺爱她的愚蠢的弟弟们。

 

番外:

"你的航班仍然是下周二，对吗？"白羽瞳坐在展耀的书桌上问他，看着他仔细考虑着要打包哪些书带去纽约。“晚上11点？”  
展耀嗯了一声，他没有看白羽瞳，而是皱着眉头看着手里的两本书，白羽瞳能看出它们是一模一样的书，只是印刷不同。他想笑展耀太傻了，但没办法，因为他他妈的太喜欢展耀了，即使这样他也很喜欢。  
“我要送你去纽约，”他告诉展耀。这就是他今天来这里要说的。  
“你当然会送我，”展耀傲慢地说。"如果你不帮我，谁来帮我把包送到机场？"  
白羽瞳不满地哼了一声。“你爱我只是因为我为你做了体力劳动，”他半真半假地抱怨道。然后，更严肃地说，“我是说，我有一张机票。我想你的航班也升级了，所以我们都可以坐头等舱。”  
“什么？”展耀的注意力被这句话吸引，他转过去看着白羽瞳。  
“大姐的命令。”白羽瞳解释，然后耸耸肩：“我不介意。我说过我会送你走的。不妨一路送下去。”  
展耀眨了眨眼，问：“你要和我一起去？”  
白羽瞳感觉到后颈发烫，他用手摸了摸。“只要用足够长的时间来确保你没有住在垃圾场，和你的几个邻居谈谈，这样他们不会认为他们可以欺负你。可能还应该对附近进行一些安全检查，”他喋喋不休地说。  
展耀仍然只是看着他，没有说话，白羽瞳突然感到害怕，害怕他暴露了自己，害怕展耀会说出白羽瞳爱上他的事实。  
“大姐的命令。”他提高了音量来掩饰自己。  
“对，”展耀轻声说，但他看起来并不相信白羽瞳的话。他沉默了一会儿，然后笑了笑。

他很漂亮。

白羽瞳如此爱他，令人心痛。

“你能来真好，”展耀轻松地说，他眼中流露出的喜爱快要把白羽瞳淹没。也许白羽瞳真的需要和展耀聊天，也许大姐说的对，他所需要做的只是脱口而出他对展耀的感情。“如果你不跟我走，我着陆的时候还有谁来帮我提行李？”

白羽瞳低下头，笑了。

这是一次长途飞行——他有时间。


End file.
